1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to informational articles which are provided with a zone within which information will be provided either in handwritten or printed form and, more specifically, it relates to providing such an article wherein both counterfeiting, through photocopying, and alteration through manual or printed means are resisted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for many purposes to provide means to protect informational articles from counterfeiting and alteration. For example, with respect to paper currency, it has been known to use special inks, graphic designs, codes and materials to make it more difficult for counterfeiters to copy the currency.
It has also been known to protect cards from deterioration and alteration by encasing them between a pair of laminated plastic sheets.
It has also been known to employ holograms in credit cards so as to inhibit unauthorized reproduction.
A unique problem exists in respect of certain items which must be completed by an intermediary after initial manufacture prior to delivery to the end user. For example, in a typical motor vehicle temporary registration plate, the state has had printed on paper or paperboard all of the information required for the temporary registration which is to be employed until the permanent license plate is received, except the date of expiration. The date of expiration is typically applied by the use of a pen, marker or other printing means by the dealer at the time of sale. It is obviously important that the temporary plate be such that it cannot be easily counterfeited by photocopying and the information provided by the dealer as to expiration date cannot be altered.
In spite of the foregoing known systems, there remains a need for informational articles, such as temporary vehicle registration plates, which will resist counterfeiting and alteration subsequent to the dealer""s insertion of the required information.
The present invention has met the above-described need by providing a means for an informational article, such as a temporary license plate as supplied by the state, to inherently resist counterfeiting by photocopying and also further means to resist any alteration of the information inserted by the vehicle dealer.
The informational article has a preprinted side containing basic information, such as the state in which it is effective and a zone on such side for insertion of the expiration date by the dealer. It is obvious that such temporary plates must be sufficiently large as to be viewable from a substantial distance such that a law enforcement officer, for example, could without getting out of his or her vehicle, quickly determine whether the temporary vehicle registration has expired.
The present invention provides a pattern within the zone which preferably is a refractive image, such as a hologram so as to resist reproduction by a form of photocopying. Efforts to photocopy, even on paper of identical color as the original form would fail to reproduce the refractive image and thereby preclude photocopying as a means of counterfeiting the temporary registration plate.
Also, the invention contemplates the dealer after applying the date of expiration within the zone placing an adhesively bonded transparent tape which might be made of a polyester or polyolefin, for example, over that area. The tape preferably is covered with a write resistant coating which is preferably a silicone resin to which a wax, such as polytetrafluoroethylene, has been added.
The method of the present invention involves providing such an informational article, inserting the information within the zone with at least a portion of it being on the pattern to resist reproduction and thereafter applying the write resistant protective tape thereover to adhesively bond the same.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient means for resisting counterfeiting by photocopying or alteration of an information containing article.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an article and the associated method wherein the original form must have information added to it before it can become effective.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refractive image in the zone in which the information is provided and for subsequent protective pressure-sensitive adhesive application of a write resistant treated transparent tape.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system which may be employed economically and without the need for special skills or equipment on the part of the individual completing the article by adding the required information.
These and other objects of the invention will be more fully understood from the following description of the invention on reference to the illustration appended hereto.